A conventional side by side combination refrigerator comprises a main body and two is doors. Either door is rotatably connected with the main body via an adjustable hinge. When the two doors are not aligned, a height of a lower door needs to be adjusted by the adjustable hinge. As shown in FIG. 1, the adjustable hinge may comprise an adjusting member 30′, a hinge base 40′, a hinge 50′ and bolts 60′. The hinge 50′ is fixed on the hinge base 40′ via three bolts 60′. When the height adjusting is performed, the bolts 60′ need to be loosened, then the adjusting member 30′ is rotated using a conventional wrench, such as an Allen wrench, and the hinge 50′ may be threadedly lifted, thus aligning the two doors. Finally, the bolts 60′ are tightened accordingly. However, the adjustable hinge has the following defects.
Firstly, adjusting steps of the adjustable hinge are tedious. In addition, during the assembling process, the hinge 50′ needs to be mounted on the hinge base 40′, and the hinge base 40′ needs to be mounted on the main body of the refrigerator, that is, two members need to be mounted, which may result in low mounting efficiency. Furthermore, in order to facilitate an adjusting of the height of the door, a waist-shaped hole (not shown) needs to be formed in the hinge base 40′, which may result in poor mounting consistency of the adjustable hinge. Because the bolts 60′ need to pass through the waist-shaped hole, the mounting of the entire hinge is not stable.